1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device having a solid state disk module.
2. Description of Related Art
Solid state disks for storing information provide advantages such as fast reading, compactness, and little or no noise or vibration. Thus, solid state disks used in electronic devices provide an effective, high quality alternative to ordinary disks. For instance, a solid state disk is usually used in a server as a data backup storage media. A fixing structure is needed to secure the solid state disk in the server. Currently, fixing structures in use have disadvantages such as a complicated construction, high cost, and susceptibility to damage if operated improperly.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved electronic device having a fixing structure for a solid state disk which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.